Surviving Heir
by Zerogrl99
Summary: When Vegeta and Nappa 1st came to Earth they weren't alone...Please R&R!


*Authors Note* - This story starts out near the beginning of DBZ; when Nappa and Vegeta attack Arlia, then head to earth

*Authors Note* - This story starts out near the beginning of DBZ; when Nappa and Vegeta attack Arlia, then head to earth. I know I might not have everything straight and Vegeta may not stay in character all the time but I will try to keep him in most of it. If anyone wishes to post this fic on his or her WebPages, please ask for my permission.

*Disclaimer*- I do not own dbz. I make not money off this story. It is for entertainment purposes only. I do however own the character Kira.

Surviving Heir 

A Large ship moved through space at alarming speed. It's contents three passengers. The last of an almost forgotten people, the race called the Saiyans.

"Where are we headed again Vegeta?" the big bald man asked, loudly disturbing the sleep of the other two.

With his sleep disturbed, he glanced over to his left to see a sleeping female leaned against his shoulder. He shifted and gently shrugged her off. She mumbled something and leaned against the wall, returning to her slumber. "We are going to Arlia, you fool. Nappa, how many times must I tell you?" the short man with wild hair and prominent widow's peak said.

"Sorry my prince, my apologizes." Nappa bowed

"Whatever." Vegeta huffed. He looked back to the female. He stared at her sleeping form against the wall. ^She looks so peaceful^ He quickly shook the thought away, yet pulled her body closer to him, she leaned her head back on his shoulder.^She is so weak and soft, when she's asleep^ Nappa smirked and chuckled. This angered Vegeta; he raised his ki to outstanding levels and snarled at Nappa. With a surprised look, Nappa lowered his head and shut up quickly.

The woman stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She lifted her head off Vegeta's shoulder realizing how close she was to him, she pulled away quickly an sat up with her arms cross. She waited a few moments then reached over to the console and pushed a button, not acknowledging Nappa or even Vegeta. "Computer? How far are we away from Arlia?" Lights flashed from the console. "Miss Kira, we are within 1 hour of the planet Arlia. Shall I initialize vapor bath?"

"No, I would like a liquid bath, immediately." She stood up, and walked to a different chamber to get cleaned up. Vegeta stood up 10 minutes later and stretched his legs. He started to walk to the door of the bathing chamber. 

"She'll have a fit if you go in there." Nappa smirked leaning long-ways in his seat.

"I'll do as I please Nappa!" Vegeta didn't even turn around to look at him. Vegeta walked into the steam filled room to find Kira lying in a tube filled with hot steaming water and soapsuds. She wasn't taken by surprise when she saw him staring at her, though she was thankful the suds covered her body. "Hello Vegeta." She said smugly. 

"What, aren't you going to stand up and greet your prince? " Vegeta mocked anger but mischief spread across his face.

Kira sighed and lounged further into the water, "Not this time Vegeta," she smiled. She loved the gaze Vegeta was giving her it was feral, and untamed. He was like an animal staking its prey. He walked to the edge of the tube and knelt beside it. Neither of them took their eyes off each other. Slowly Vegeta removed one of his battle gloves and placed the ungloved hand in the steaming water. Vegeta waved his hand back and forth in the water, feeling its warmth. He brushed his hand against Kira's thigh, causing her to sigh. This made the smirk on Vegeta's face grow and fueled his fire to continue, from under the water lightly grazing and touching Kira's legs stomach and tail. His efforts were rewarded by a moan escaping Kira's lips. He placed a hand on her stomach and slowly teasingly moved down her body. Kira moaned and closed her eyes, arching her body upward. The suds covered her upper body, but Vegeta took this all in with lust-filled eyes. Vegeta leaned over the side of the tub, where his face was inches from Kira's. Kira moved closer as she moaned as Vegeta rubbed the base of her tail. Their lips touch lightly, gently at first, then grew more and more passionate and wild. 

"Vegeta? Sorry to interrupt but Arlia's military has spotted the ship." Nappa yelled into the com-link. Vegeta growled into Kira's neck. "I will be there momentarily. Got dressed with that numbskull Nappa around I need someone to keep him in line.

*Please Review and tell me what ya think. Please don't flame too much. : P *


End file.
